


Grace Series (Podfic, written by SP00K)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin looks thoughtful as he unfolds his legs and hunches forward to rest his elbows on his thighs and peer at Levi more on eye level.</p><p>“No one asks for these things Levi. It is only through fate and circumstance that we find what we are called for. But don’t you want something more from this life?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Series (Podfic, written by SP00K)

This is a series of podfics of the story series Grace, by Sp00K. 

Original Series : http://archiveofourown.org/series/63931

Podfic links---

Part 1 Moth to Flame :

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j1c4go9f414qqa1/Moth_to_Flame_0001.mp3

Part 2 Humility :

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bdbyl377jsr9t3i/Humility.mp3

Part 3 Fly :

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7a6q29aof3ho6dj/Fly.mp3

Part 4 Doubt: https://www.mediafire.com/?d6vgawk8w1kjwav


End file.
